A high speed communication channel (a channel over which data is communicated at a frequency that exceeds one GigaHertz (GHz), for example) may be frequency band-limited, and as a result, the channel may introduce frequency-dependent channel losses. The losses, in turn, may result in signal distortion, such as inter symbol interference (ISI).
One way to compensate for frequency-dependent losses is to pre-distort the signal that is transmitted to the communication channel to take into account the response of the channel. Another way to compensate for frequency-dependent losses is to compensate the signal that is received from the channel.